<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rangi And Kyoshi But With Tattoos by stormy_wheather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725039">Rangi And Kyoshi But With Tattoos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather'>stormy_wheather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inspired by Art, One Shot, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week 2020, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspire by fan art by @_jewel_art_ on instagram and tiktok and @Jewelartbyjewel on Tumblr. This came out a whole lot spicier then I anticipated, oh well. Also I skipped the actual getting of the tattoo considering this is a one shot and we all know both of them would take it like a champ.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rangi And Kyoshi But With Tattoos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat against a mat on a shoreline in the fire nation. Rangi's head was pressed against Kyoshi's shoulder, her legs laid to the side as the two were staring out at the sea. If they looked out far enough they could see the fires that lit the coastal cities of the mainland. The last few days of the vacation they had taken were drawing to a close. Kyoshi had been delicately petting and twirling the hair at the base of Rangi’s neck. They had come out to watch the sunset moments ago, and the red sky had turned itself into a blue that without the reflection on the moon in the tide, would blend right into the ocean. </p><p>Rangi’s hand wrapped over one of Kyoshi’s legs, “I  think I am going to miss you in this getup.” she said as her fingers dragged along her knee. </p><p>“We can always hold onto it for a little while,” Kyoshi said as she smirked, not acknowledging the patterns Rangi shaped against her skin. Rangi wasn’t sure how she ever convinced Kyoshi to wear the ember island attire, it could have been that Rangi had it made in that evergreen shade just to match her eyes or merely just the fact that she most likely would have collapsed from heat exhaustion wearing anything else. Either way, it flowed down her like it knew exactly the way to show Kyoshi’s most strong and beautiful features, all the part of her that Rangi had a hard time keeping her hands off of. Rangi couldn’t fathom how cruel Kyoshi had to be for previously denying her from seeing her long beautiful legs and tight torso. Rangi finally stopped admiring the view and asked her girlfriend the question that had been on her mind. </p><p>“Kyoshi what do you think about me getting a tattoo?” Kyoshi became flustered almost immediately, Rangi continued to trace patterns against her knee. </p><p>“Like a real one?” Kyoshi asked, Rangi sat up straight and looked at her. </p><p>“Yeah on my back,” Rangi said, it felt weird asking permission but she at least wanted to run it by her. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t have any permanent marks on your body.” She teased sitting upright. </p><p>“Well if you keep getting yourself banged up in avatar scraps I may as well start trying to match” Rangi shot back. </p><p>‘I should show you banged up..’ Kyoshi thought as she looked down at the way Rangi’s red silk robe hung off her shoulders, instead, she got an idea, “Maybe we can match..” she said softly, tracing her hand down Rangi back “We could both get one, and surprise each other.. “ she said.</p><p>“Really?” Rangi questioned, expecting a more hesitant response, it never occurred to her that something similar would be on Kyoshi’s mind, “Where would you get on?” she asked.</p><p>“Maybe one to cover up that scar on my collar bone,” Kyoshi said softly, Rangi smirked </p><p>“You know you don’t have too.” She said softly, she began to imagine it, “But I would love to see what you’d come up with,” she said softly. </p><p>Kyoshi put her hand on hers, “I think you should find out” </p><p>“I think I will,” Rang said filled with excitement </p><p>—-</p><p>The final evening that they were meant to stay on the island their tattoos had finished healing and setting. For the past few days, they had been changing behind closed doors and replacing their own bandages. It was a painfully curious waiting period, but eventually that night they were able to greet each other in their bedroom. Rangi had lit a few oil candles to give the room a dim light and slight scent of wax and embers for them to linger on. Kyoshi sat against the bed as Rangi came back in the room with her hair down. Her slight smirk said it all. </p><p>“You ready Avatar?” She asked as she walked towards her, a satin sash wrapped around the base of her lower back. Kyoshi had a stupid grin on her face as she nodded, Rangi turned around, allowing for Kyoshi’s fingers to undo the ties around the back of her neck that held up the top portion of her outfit. Rangi held it against her chest with her arms as the ties fell out.  </p><p>Rangi dropped the portion of her outfit that wrapped around her back, It fell to her heels in such a graceful manner it was almost as if she had planned it that way. Kyoshi stepped towards her, the design contorted and breathed with her back muscles as Kyoshi pressed her fingers to her shoulder blades. Rangi smirked, not hearing the immediate response from Kyoshi but feeling a bit of her breathing down her spine as she pulled her hand away to let her fingers graze the design. </p><p>“How does it look?” she asked, over her shoulder. Kyoshi’s hands traced over her shoulder and across the chin of the ferocious dragon wrapped along with the fan. Her fingertips trailed delicately down its tail, the lifelike outline seeming like at any moment it would animate itself in great heat. Kyoshi took it all in and felt honored more than anything to see this much of her, no matter how long she knew and Rangi her cheek still flushed at the sight of her. </p><p>“It’s really beautiful..” She muttered as she pulled some of Rangi’s hair from one side of her chest to another, leaving her just slightly more exposed. Kyoshi wrapped a hand around her neck slowly and teasingly enough to make Rangi hum just a small quiet noise as Kyoshi held her neck shoulder in place. She started to brush her upper back with her lips and placed a delicate kiss around based on her neck knowing that if she found the right spot she could make Rangi drop everything to the bedroom floor and melt in right there against her fingertips. </p><p>Rangi pulled away, “You have to let me see yours first.” she demanded. She bent back down and took the top portion of her outfit. She pressed it to her chest Tying the portion that wrapped around her neck back in Place before turning to face Kyoshi as she tied the lower ribbons behind her. Kyoshi looked saddened at the loss, but Rangi quickly paced back over, taking the label of her collar between her thumb and forefinger to move the fabric from Kyoshi’s collar bone. </p><p>When she saw a blank section of skin marred only by a fading scar she was upset, thinking at first Kyoshi had refused to uphold her part of the bargain. Kyoshi, however, had Rangi exactly where she wanted, her face close to her chest, and her hand holding her hips, just a pull away from having Rangi straddled Rangi across her lap.</p><p>Rangi’s ear was right in front of her lips, “I decided to get it somewhere else, didn’t want anyone else but you seeing it” Kyoshi muttered getting a bit of payback for Rangi teasing her earlier “maybe you can guess where..”. Kyoshi’s bare hand made its way beneath Rangi skirt to her hip bone, giving her a small subtle hit where to look. </p><p>Rangi pulled away, straightening Kyoshi’s collar to cover up the skin across her collar bone. She stepped back with Kyoshi’s hand in hers. Slightly annoying by the teasing, her eyes glowed in anticipation. She knew what Kyoshi wanted and placed her hand on her legs as she knelt down, taking the opportunity to place a kiss on her abdomen as she stared up at her, Kyoshi's hand found its place in her hair, pulling it aside to see down Rangi’s back once again. </p><p>Rangi’s fingers entwined the left side of Kyoshi’s skirt pulling it down just enough to catch a glimpse of the fine black lines that made their design below her hips. Rangi was more touched then anything, a duplicate of her hairpin was traced in black onto Kyoshi’s skin. Almost like a mark, that she belonged to her. Rangi’s fingertips traced over it as Kyoshi’s hand ran through her hair to tilt her head back up to her, “Do you like it.” she asked, Rangi in response pressed a tender yet firm kiss to the area. </p><p>“I love it..” she whispered against her skin before turning up to look at Kyoshi. Kyoshi immediately bent down to her level and kissed her passionately, and lifted her by her waist and shoulder till Rangi had her straddled under her, laid against the bed. Rangi delicately brushed her hand over her torso, bending down to press her lips against her abdomen and lower before, Kyoshi reached down and turned her head up by her chin to look at her, the way she stopped Rangi almost hurt her feelings causes an almost invisible subtly pout on her lip.</p><p>“There’s another.,” she said softly. Rangi’s eyes suddenly fill more so with determination than anything.</p><p>“Where?” she pleaded, Kyoshi sat up and pressed Rangi close by her waist. </p><p>“You’ll find it.” She muttered into Rangi's ear, her hand delicately guiding Rangi to her ribs where she placed them. Rangi could see above her torso, the intrigue flower design with fans plastered against them. Rangi tossed her hair back to the one side, fitting her arms around Kyoshi’s neck, and smirking,</p><p>“The flowers were a nice touch.” She added, careful not to tease too much about the now permanent mark on her body.</p><p> Kyoshi pulled her hand in by her shoulder blades, her nails delicately scratching downward, “You got to see it,” She muttered as her face pressed against Rangi's neck, “Now where were we…’ She whispered against her skin. Rangi ears rang as Kyoshi pressed against her, she just faded into it all, waking up with more than just a dragon and a fan as a set of marks down her back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>